Who Knew
by Veronique Roux
Summary: Five times Sam wished Carly could just be a little more like Mikaela.


hey! random plot idea just popped into my head. this is a series of drabbles, i guess, sam and mikaela. so, this is five times that sam wished that carly was more like Mikaela. i wish that they just got a different actress and kept the character, i could've lived with that, but i seriously hate carly.

songfic to Who Knew by P!nk

don't read if you liked carly better than mikaela. i'm not going to turn carly into a bitch because i'm going to be mature and say that carly isn't really a horrible person, i just take immediate dislike to her, and random actions of hers through out the movie just made me hate her.

also, not sure if number one is entirely carly's fault, but it looked like it to me, and i thought that maybe my dislike of her was making me look at it like that, but i showed two of my friends and my sister, and they all agreed.

one is based off of the part of the third movie, i'm sure you all remember when bumblebee almost died. I saw that, the way she tried to stop him, and the bomb thing broke after she tugged on his arm and made his hand slip. you may remember in the first movie, mikaela refused to leave before she got Bumblebee to safety, and i was just like "!%$##$%$#"

two is inspired by the part where carly begged sam not to go do his hero stuff, not to leave her there alone. in the second movie, mikaela didn't try to stop sam, she went with him.

the others are just random ones from my head that i tried to make in character. and yes, i am a huge geek for paying attention to all that ^

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

"We have to help him..."

He crawled around to the other side of the flipped car. Carly looked up.

"What are you doing? You can't help him!"

The plasma cannon started to charge.

He frantically pulled out the bomb that Wheeljack had given him. Carly started to tug on his arm, wanting him to get back to where it was at least a little safer. With one last harsh pull, his hand slipped on the switch, and the weapon sparked and was rendered useless.

He didn't have the energy to be angry with her, and she disappeared to the other side of the car. But a thought flashed across his mind before he could stop it.

Mikaela wouldn't have done that. She would've helped.

xxxXxxx

_'If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone...'_

xxxXxxx

**Two**

"I have to help."

She immediately started to shake her head. "Don't leave me-"

"I have to. Stay here, you'll be fine."

She stared up at him accusingly. "You promised me."

But he didn't have time for that. As he started to run, a memory played at the back of his mind.

_"You have to get in the car, go with my parents, y-"_

_"I'm not gonna go with them."_

He shoved it away. If he was doing this again, he was doing it for Carly, not Mikaela.

Mikaela's strength was exact reason she was gone. She didn't need him hovering over her, helping her stand. But sometimes, he just wished Carly would find some of that strength.

xxxXxxx

_'I'd stand up and punch them out, cause they're all wrong...'_

xxxXxxx

**Three**

Her hand was on her hip. That was never a good sign.

"But, Angel, I have to! They're...my friends."

Bee nodded emphatically from beside him. Carly pressed her lips together.

"Can we talk about this in private?", she asked testily.

Sam shrugged apologetically at Bee, and followed Carly into the house.

"They're a different _species_, Sam. I'm sorry, but you have other..." She sighed. "...more normal friends."

"Carls, please, it's not dangerous or anything. I'd just be their ambassador."

"I don't like it."

He groans, running a hand through his hair. "_Why_?"

"I just don't know if I want you around them."

He can't find a retort, and just gapes at her as she turns on her heel and strides out of the room.

She slips into his thoughts again, pressing on his reasoning of right and wrong. She never wanted him to split with the Autobots. When he first started college, and he wanted to be normal, she always told him that that was ridiculous. That he'd regret saying that. And now that he did, his heart ached from her memory.

xxxXxxx

_'And that last kiss, I'll cherish, until we meet again. But time makes it harder, I wish I could remember...'_

xxxXxxx

**Four**

"Ugh! Why do we _have_ these things?", Carly yelled in irritation.

She drags Wheelie and Brains out by the loose wiring on the backs of their necks, shoves open the back door, and throws them out into the pouring rain.

She storms up to him. "Sam, you have to do something about those two. I can't _live _like this!" Carly disappears up the stairs, muttering heatedly, something along the lines of 'and that damn car, too'.

He sighs, walking a back into the garage.

Bee whines sorrowfully, cocking his head at his charge.

Sam buries his face in his hands. "Y'know, Bee..."

The Autobot rests his helm in his servos, watching the young man with wide optics.

"Sometimes...I really miss Mikaela."

xxxXxxx

_'But I keep your memory. You visit me in my sleep.'_

xxxXxxx

**Five**

He came home with a bruised cheek, a cut lip, and a broken leg.

To say the least, Carly was furious.

"You said this job was _safe_! I knew I never should've let you take it. I knew it! Why can't you just accept that I'm right until it's shoved in your face with a _giant-ass metal hand?_"

He gritted his teeth. "This is what I wanna _do, _Carly! Get over it!"

She huffed. "Well, _forgive me _for worrying about you!"

"Carly, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I don't see...", he trailed off, not sure how wise it would be to continue.

"You don't see what I'm angry about? You could've died, because you took a job that I knew you should never have taken! You are going to _quit_. You can find something else, okay? I knew you should never have gotten back in with..._them._"

Sam groaned. "There's no talking to you about this. That _isn't _going to happen, okay? That's all I ask. I'm keeping this job."

He turned and walked away, thoughts drifting to dangerous places.

Mikaela never would have told him to quit. And when the 'Cons had attacked, she wouldn't have been cowering at home. She would've been by his side.

He sighed. He hated to admit it, but sometimes he just really wished Carly could be a little bit more like Mikaela.

xxxXxxx

_My darling, who knew? My darling, I miss you. My darling, who knew? Who knew?_


End file.
